Coeur brisé
by princessed
Summary: Petit oneshot sur Lagoon Boy. Comprend des spoilers de toute la saison 2. Si vous haïssez ce personnage, passez tout de suite à l'histoire suivante.


Disclaimer : n'importe quel disclaimer.

_Cœur brisé_

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que je n'aurais jamais ma place nulle part.

On m'appelait « le monstre » quand j'étais tout petit. Même certains adultes me traitaient de monstre. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas un physique facile, loin de là. Tous les habitants d'Atlantis sont des humains qui ont développé des branchies pour survivre sous l'eau mais certains ont bien plus que des branchies à peine visiblse. Je ressemble davantage à un poisson qu'à un être humain même si j'en suis un et à cause de cela, les autres enfants me menaient la vie dure.

J'ai toujours rêvé de m'en aller très loin. Tout petit, je m'imaginais partir m'installer sur la terre ferme et y mener une autre vie, avoir des amis et une petite copine. Quand Kaldur'Ahm est parti sur terre pour rejoindre l'équipe des mineurs de la Ligue, j'ai pensé : « formidable, je ferai ça quand je serai plus grand ». J'ai attendu et j'ai bien bossé au Conservatoire, espérant être choisi un jour. Plus tard, quand Garth et Tula se sont eux aussi joints à l'équipe, je les ai suppliés de me laisser les rejoindre. A ma grande joie, ils ont fini par céder.

Je l'avoue, j'ai un peu déchanté quand je suis arrivé là-haut. Sur le sol aussi j'étais un monstre. On ne m'accordait que les missions les plus pourries parce que d'après les autres, je risquais de traumatiser les civils si jamais ils me voyaient. Je trouvais ça nul. Par la barbe de Neptune, on était là pour leur sauver la vie alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait leur faire si l'un des types qui les aidait avait une tête de poisson ?

Je ressentais de l'amertume quand je voyais mes copains sortir le soir et se balader dans la rue sans que ça ne choque personne. Moi, je n'aurais jamais cette chance. Oh, aucun d'eux ne se moquait de moi, c'était déjà ça, et j'ai même sympathisé avec le petit Garfield. Lui aussi avait ce qu'on appelait une « tête de monstre », après tout. Le seul problème, c'était que j'aurais aimé être aussi libre qu'eux.

Et puis, il y a eu le drame. Une de nos missions a mal tourné et Aquagirl s'est fait tuer. Ça nous a tous fait un choc, évidemment. J'aimais beaucoup Tula : elle était sympa, fiable, elle était devenue un peu comme une grande sœur pour moi. Mais celui de nous qui l'a le plus mal pris, c'est Kaldur : il nous a tous abandonnés et a rejoint le camp de l'ennemi.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il puisse nous faire ça. Jusque-là, j'avais toujours eu de l'admiration pour Aqualad. Après tout, c'était son exemple qui m'avait donné le courage de quitter Atlantis. Qu'il puisse réagir de façon aussi stupide me rendait vraiment malade. C'est vrai, Tula n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il devienne maboul, pas vrai ?

C'est à peu près à cette époque que Miss Martian et Superboy ont rompu. Un soir, elle a frappé à la porte de ma chambre et m'a dit en pleurant qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était. J'ai essuyé ses larmes, on a parlé, parlé, elle m'a raconté à quel point tout le monde l'avait rejetée à l'époque où elle vivait sur Mars et je lui ai dit qu'il m'était arrivé à peu près la même chose. Je vous passe les détails mais le lendemain, on sortait ensemble.

J'étais heureux. C'était la première fois qu'une fille voulait de moi, la première qui me comprenait et ne me considérait pas comme un monstre. Un jour, elle m'a montré sa véritable apparence et m'a demandé comment je la trouvais. J'ai répondu que je la trouvais belle sous toutes ses formes et je le pensais. J'étais vraiment fou de joie qu'elle veuille de moi. En fait, je me sentais tellement heureux que je ne touchais plus terre. Paraît-il que c'est normal de ressentir ça quand on est amoureux, au tout début.

J'aurais dû me douter que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'aurais dû remarquer la façon dont Miss Martian s'inquiétait toujours davantage quand Superboy était en danger. J'aurais dû me demander pourquoi elle ne m'a jamais donné la vraie raison pour laquelle il l'avait larguée. Seulement, j'étais jeune, elle était mon premier amour et je n'avais jamais eu de sœur ou de bonne copine qui aurait pu m'expliquer ce que ça veut vraiment dire quand une fille se jette à la tête du premier venu après s'être fait larguer. Je pensais vraiment qu'elle m'aimait sincèrement. Je me trompais.

Il faut dire que Megan était terriblement gentille avec moi. Elle me cuisinait des cakes au crabe, se souvenait que je ne mange pas de crevettes et m'envoyait toujours trois textos en rentrant de mission. Au lit, sa gentillesse était telle que je ne trouve même pas de mots pour la décrire. Enfin, tant que j'y pense, j'aurais dû me demander pourquoi elle pleurait toujours après l'amour. Quand je le lui demandais, elle répondait que ce n'était pas de ma faute.

Superboy nous regardait d'un air mauvais. Megan et moi, on s'embrassait parfois des minutes entières devant tout le monde et il restait là, à nous regarder. Pour être parfaitement honnête, j'adorais ça. Ça me rappelait l'époque pas si lointaine où je regardais les beaux gosses d'Atlantis embrasser leurs copines en pensant que moi, je ne connaitrais jamais ce bonheur. La roue tournait. Et puis, je ne voyais pas vraiment pourquoi j'aurais eu pitié de Superboy, après tout. Beau comme il était, il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir une fille à ses pieds.

La seule ombre au tableau, c'était la façon dont Garfield a pris ses distances avec moi quand je me suis mis à sortir avec sa sœur. On ne jouait plus aux jeux vidéo ensemble. Il est toujours resté très poli avec moi, d'accord, mais il ne me considérait plus comme un ami. Sur le coup, ça m'était égal puisque j'avais Megan. Ça, c'est l'erreur numéro un de l'ado qui sort avec sa première copine : on néglige ses potes et on s'en mord les doigts ensuite.

Je n'en savais rien. Et puis, Megan est devenue distante. Ça a commencé avec la mort de sa meilleure copine Artémis, qu'elle connaissait depuis cinq ans. Ou alors, peut-être que ça a commencé ensuite, quand on est revenus de mission après qu'elle ait lobotomisé Kaldur'Ahm. Ce soir-là, elle s'est enfermée dans la salle de bains et a refusé de me parler.

Je ne vais pas la juger pour ce qu'elle a fait ce jour-là. Megan aimait beaucoup Artémis, après tout. A sa place, n'importe qui aurait pété un câble. En plus de ça, Kaldur avait vraiment dépassé les limites : il avait tué de sang-froid une innocente qu'il avait longtemps considérée comme une amie ! Seulement, Megan s'est renfermée sur elle-même, a déménagé chez son oncle et s'est mise à refuser de me parler. Pourquoi ? On aurait vraiment cru que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal !

Je me suis mis à soupçonner Superboy. Oui, je sais, je me comportais vraiment comme un petit copain possessif et paranoïaque mais que voulez-vous, Megan était mon premier amour et je n'y connaissais strictement rien aux filles. Alors que j'étais sur le point de lui parler pour tout tirer au clair, elle a été kidnappée sous mes yeux et je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital. Vraiment, ma vie n'arrêtait pas d'empirer à chaque instant.

Une heure après, Nightwing m'a filé le choc de ma vie. Il m'a annoncé que Kaldur n'avait jamais adhéré au côté obscur, qu'Artémis n'était jamais morte et que tout cela faisait partie de leurs plans. Ça ne le dérangeait pas d'avoir risqué plusieurs vies en nous mentant, le con. Il parfaitement trouvait normal de tous nous manipuler, soi-disant pour notre bien, et de mettre ma petite caille en danger par la même occasion. Il était en train de se transformer en Batman !

Seulement, j'étais gravement blessé. Ne pouvant rien faire pour aider l'équipe, je suis rentré chez moi où j'ai enchaîné les soins médicaux avec dix jours de rééducation. Je me souviens, j'ai ressenti une sorte de plaisir coupable quand tout le monde s'est retrouvé aux petits soins avec moi. Pour la première fois, je n'étais plus un monstre avec une tête de poisson mais un héros qui sauvait le monde au côté de la Ligue. Les gens me posaient des tas de questions sur ma vie à la surface et il y avait même des enfants qui me demandaient des autographes ! J'avais l'impression de rêver.

Enfin, ç'aurait été parfait si je n'avais pas été aussi inquiet pour Megan. Je pensais à elle la nuit et ça m'empêchait de dormir. Il m'arrivait de me lever et de rester debout pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'une aide-soignante arrive et me fasse la leçon. Je me souviens, l'une d'elle trouvait toujours un prétexte pour trainer près de ma chambre. Quand elle me parlait, elle rougissait et se mettait à bafouiller, comme si je l'intimidais. Il m'a fallu un moment avant de comprendre qu'elle m'aimait bien et qu'elle n'osait pas m'approcher. Quelle timide, on aurait dit moi à une époque !

Le dernier jour, elle m'a avoué qu'elle s'appelait Jaali et qu'elle aimerait bien me revoir. J'ai répondu que j'avais déjà une copine et que mignonne comme elle l'était, elle n'aurait aucun mal à se trouver quelqu'un. C'était dingue : si je l'avais connue deux ans plus tôt, on serait peut-être sortis ensemble et je ne serais peut-être jamais parti d'ici. On ne sait jamais ce que la vie va nous réserver.

* * *

J'ai eu une belle surprise à ma sortie. Megan était venue me chercher. C'était tellement bon de la revoir saine et sauve ! Seulement, quand on s'est trouvés tous les deux, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle voulait rompre. J'ai insisté, encore et encore, mais elle a prononcé les mots « relation de transition » et le monde s'est écroulé.

Alors comme ça, je n'avais jamais vraiment compté pour elle. Ses « je t'aime » et ses petites attentions, c'était juste le moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour se consoler quand elle s'était elle-même fait larguer. Je n'avais rien été pour elle qu'un kleenex avec lequel on s'essuie les yeux avant de le jeter ! Sur le moment, j'ai refusé d'y croire et j'ai espéré pouvoir la faire changer d'avis. Pas moyen. Par la barbe de Neptune, comment avais-je pu faire confiance à une fille pareille ?

Dès que possible, je suis allé m'enfermer dans la salle de bains, j'ai rempli la baignoire à ras bord et j'ai pleuré comme un bébé sous l'eau pendant toute la nuit. Je sais, c'est nul de pleurer comme ça mais sur le coup, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je me sentais nul, mais nul ! Le pire, c'était de savoir qu'elle s'était servie de moi alors que moi, j'étais vraiment amoureux d'elle. Cette nuit-là, j'ai touché le fond.

Le lendemain et à ma grande surprise, le petit Garfield m'a demandé de jouer aux jeux vidéo avec lui. Ça sentait tellement fort la combine pour me remonter le moral de la part de Megan que j'ai dit non en m'énervant un peu. Je me suis isolé, j'ai essayé de me calmer. Et puis, j'ai repensé à Jaali. Elle était gentille et elle s'intéressait à moi, alors pourquoi ne pas me tourner vers elle ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais à perdre ?

J'ai vraiment failli partir pour la retrouver mais je me suis retenu juste à temps. D'accord, je n'avais rien à perdre en invitant Jaali à sortir mais pour le moment, il valait mieux m'abstenir, pour son bien à elle. Sortir avec elle pour me consoler de ma rupture signifierait jouer avec ses sentiments et ça, ce serait moche. Je sais mieux que personne ce qu'on ressent quand on sert de kleenex émotionnel. Je suis donc resté à la surface et j'ai gardé mes distances avec Megan.

On a continué à travailler ensemble et je me suis remis à sympathiser avec Garfield. J'ai fini par comprendre qu'il ne m'avait jamais détesté, qu'il trouvait juste flippant que sa sœur ait changé de petit copain du jour au lendemain. De toute façon, célibataire ou pas, je ne me vois pas quitter l'équipe puisque j'adore être un super-héros. Et puis, il y a une nouvelle qui m'a remonté le moral : lors d'un de nos combats les plus récents, Aqualad m'a dit qu'il m'a toujours fait confiance. Ça a peut-être l'air insignifiant mais de la part de quelqu'un qui était mon héros quand j'étais plus jeune, cela représente énormément. Dans le fond, je crois que tout le monde a besoin d'être apprécié.

J'ai gardé le numéro de Jaali. Je ne sais pas si je la recontacterai un jour. Peut-être que plus tard, quand mon cœur sera guéri, j'irai la voir et j'essaierai de la connaître un peu mieux. Elle avait l'air gentil, après tout. On ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer.

Dans la vie, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait se passer.

_La fin…_


End file.
